A variety of different types of netting exist for attachment to lacrosse sticks. With regard to netting style, the two most common types of nettings are mesh and traditional. Additionally, with regard to pocket depth, one common type of netting includes a pocket having a shallow depth. Other types of netting have pockets with a larger depth or moderate depth.
While pockets having a relatively large depth are common, nettings with shallow pockets are useful in that they typically allow for the quick release of lacrosse balls from the lacrosse head. The quick release of lacrosse balls is beneficial because it can allow a lacrosse player to pass and shoot the lacrosse ball with greater speed to exploit an unattended goal or an unguarded teammate, as well as to avoid an oncoming defender.
Lacrosse players who desire the quick release of lacrosse balls can attach the netting to their lacrosse head in a manner that creates a shallow pocket. In addition, women lacrosse players typically are required by the lacrosse regulations to string their pockets with a shallow depth to prevent the ball from resting too low in the lacrosse head.
A drawback of these shallow pockets is that their structure can cause the lacrosse head to have insufficient ball control and inadequate ball retention. Specifically, the shallow pocket does not allow the lacrosse ball to rest deeply within the lacrosse head. Accordingly, these shallow pockets typically allow the lacrosse ball to freely move across the entire netting of the pocket, i.e. from one side of the lacrosse head to the other side. This unfettered movement permits the lacrosse ball to roll toward a sidewall of the lacrosse head, bounce off the sidewall, and then exit the lacrosse head. This is particularly prevalent, if the lacrosse head is being checked by another player. Alternatively, the lacrosse ball may freely roll toward the scoop of the lacrosse head and out of the lacrosse head while a player is running with or cradling the lacrosse ball. For these reasons, the lacrosse bail can be easily knocked out of or dropped from a lacrosse head strung with netting having a shallow pocket
It is therefore desirable to provide a netting for a lacrosse head having a shallow pocket that provides improved ball control and enhanced retention of a lacrosse ball.